


partners in crime

by punkhale



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Theft, Tumblr Prompt, partners in crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkhale/pseuds/punkhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lifting wallets required careful planning and a lot of stealth, but it was easy after the first half a dozen times, especially when the main targets were skeevy drunk guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	partners in crime

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt:** dira + actual literal partners in crime (fraud/hacking/robbery/you choose)

Derek watched as Kira introduced herself to the man at the bar, a false name for a temporary identity. The man gave her his full attention immediately, turning on his stool and motioning to the bartender to get them drinks.

They talked for awhile and Derek waited. Waited until the man had paid for the drinks, waited until they’d both taken a few sips, waited until Kira touched his arm and leaned forward to say something to him in private. That was his signal.

Lifting wallets required careful planning and a lot of stealth, but it was easy after the first half a dozen times, especially when the main targets were skeevy drunk guys. Derek had lost count of how many wallets he had pilfered, grabbing wads of cash, before slipping them back into their pockets. Sometimes he even handed them over to the bartenders, spouting off a story about having found it on the floor.

This guy had three hundred bucks on him. It was a stupid amount of money to bring out to a bar, especially since he was already two drinks past gone. Derek leaned over the counter a few feet away, asked for a rum and coke, and proceeded to sip at it while watching Kira carefully navigate her conversation with the man, smiling while she started to extract herself from his company. She was a pro at it and it was likely the man wouldn’t even remember her in the morning.

Derek abandoned the drink and went outside, waiting around the corner. Kira appeared a few minutes later, slipping her arm around his waist. He leaned down to kiss her.

"Brilliant as always," he said, waving at an approaching cab.

She grinned. “You weren’t too bad yourself. How much did we get?”

"Three hundred."

The cab stopped by the curb in front of him and Derek held the door open for her.

"That gives us just enough for the operation!" she said excitedly as he slid into the seat next to her. "I’m calling my mom the second we get home. Dad might actually be okay now!"

Derek grabbed her hand and squeezed as they smiled at each other. “I told you we’d figure it out.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://punkhale.tumblr.com)


End file.
